


Devil’s Mistress Threatens Photographers with Gang Violence

by ATouchOfHeavenlyLight



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Paparazzi, andy being sassy, bingo card 3, paparazzi being assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight/pseuds/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight
Summary: When news breaks of Andy and Miranda's relationship the paparazzi hound Andy with rather inappropriate questions. Andy of course isn't going to take that lying down.





	Devil’s Mistress Threatens Photographers with Gang Violence

**Author's Note:**

> For bingo card 3: paparazzi. 
> 
> I almost titled this like a line out of the lady gaga song but i resisted.

“Andy! Andy! Andy over here!”

“Andy is it true you fucked the Dragon and lived?”

“Andy are you really in a relationship with Miranda Priestly?”

“Is the bitch good in the sack?”

Andy gritted her teeth but didn’t turn around. She was just trying to go to work, but since Stephen had stumbled into them at Smith and Wollensky when she and Miranda were on a date and had seen his opportunity for revenge in outing them to the press, well, that hadn’t been so simple. Miranda had said to ignore them. The twins sage thirteen-year-old advice had been pudding balloons. Her own knowledge of the publishing industry said they needed a statement put out quickly and she was sure that Miranda was handling that somehow with a publicist employed by Elias-Clarke. 

Knowledge that she should shut up and just take it until she could quote some canned statement back at them didn’t sit well, however, when the cockroaches outside her door kept asking if Miranda was just as ice cold in bed as she was in the boardroom. She had her limits. And her limits apparently were tabloid journalists being that special brand of slimy they had mastered.

She whipped around towards the group of them, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. Around them other New Yorkers that were trying to walk and go about their day made disgusted noises, flipped them off, muttered under their breath, and all other standard New York reactions, but Andy didn’t care. She took a deep breath and looked out over the group in front of her and tried to calm down. Saying something in anger wasn’t going to help this at all. But she had to say something just for her own sanity.

“Yes, we’re in a relationship. No, we aren’t gal pals like every single society article has called us since we actually started dating. No I won’t answer any questions about our sex life as it is no one’s business but our own. Now if you could stop following me that would be wonderful because my itinerary includes going to Harlem to work on a piece of real journalism involving gangs and I’m fairly certain you wouldn’t be welcomed there what with all the cameras.”

And with that she turned back around and continued walking her way towards The Mirror. A few of the tide of photographers kept up with her, but most of them had stopped right there on the sidewalk, looking at each other with wide eyes. It seemed like the Dragon wasn’t the only one with teeth.

Andy couldn’t say she was surprised when the next morning Miranda laid some two bit tabloid in front of her whose headline read “Devil’s Mistress Threatens Photographers with Gang Violence.” Instead she just shrugged her shoulders at Miranda and went back to drinking her morning coffee. Miranda for her part just smirked and threw the paper in the trash.


End file.
